


Sexy Neko Jutsu

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Konohamaru has perfected a new sexy jutsu and uses it on Naruto, but the blonde is still the master.
Relationships: Sarutobi Konohamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 76





	Sexy Neko Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Sexy Neko Jutsu

Konohamaru has perfected a new sexy jutsu and uses it on Naruto, but the blonde is still the master.

-x-

Konohamaru grinned.’This is perfect!’ he checked himself out in the mirror. ‘The boss will be eating out of my hands in no time.’ Konohamaru had a lot of rivals for Naruto’s attention, but with this new jutsu he had a feeling he was gonna get it.

He dispelled the jutsu and left the house. He headed over to Naruto’s place. He knocked on the door. The blonde opened the door, clad in a white t-shirt, and orange baggy pants.

Konohamaru could tell he was going commando judging from the bulge in his crotch. He almost drooled. “What’s up Konohamaru?”

The boy snapped his gaze up. “Hey boss, wanted to show you my new sexy jutsu.” the blonde grinned.

“Sure come on in.” the door opened and bare feet shifted across the floor. Konohamaru came in and removed his shoes. They went to the living room, and the blonde sat down on the couch. “Hit me with your best shot.”

“Alright then!” He formed a seal, chakra radiating off his body. “Transform Sexy Neko Jutsu.”

In a puff of smoke, Konohamaru became naked. His young body seemed leaner than usual, His nipples were hard and perky. Then Naruto noticed the cat ears and tail. The furry appendages flicked, while the tail wiggled and curled.

His hard 5 In her stood proudly from his crotch. Said crotch was crowned with a nest of manly hair, his smooth balls hung below. “Meow!” He posed all sexy.

The boy’s tail came around and flicked across his hard penis, cooling and brushing before moving down to juggle his balls. Konohamaru’s hands came up to play with his perky nipples. “What do you think boss?”

Naruto said nothing, his blue eyes focused and serious. It made the boy shiver. ‘Time for plan b.’ he got on all fours and began to rub himself against Naruto’s legs.

Finally the blonde smirked. “So are you a good kitten, or a naughty kitten.”

“A little of both.” he put his hands on Naruto’s right knee, and lewdly rubbed himself against Naruto’s leg. He moaned as his cock slid along the fabric.

“Tell me, are you my kitten?” he tilted the boy’s chin up, and looked him right in the eye. Konohamaru shivered, taking a quick gulp to settle his nerves he nodded.

Naruto smirked and patted his lso. “Come here kitten!” the brunette shuddered, his ears flicking with excitement, and his tail swishing back and forth playfully. He crawled into the blonde’s lap, laying across it so his cock was trapped against his legs.

When Naruto’s hand caressed his rear he moaned. “Such a sensitive kitty, he needs training.” again the brunette moaned. Those words holding a promise of many sexy fun times in the future.

Naruto began exploring, his new pet’s body. Feeling his fuzzy ear, or bringing it down to toy with a perky nipple. His other hand caressed his legs, to his ass, feeling the firm cheeks And then wandering over the boy’s back.

Konohamaru writhed and purred. His body was extra sensitive in this form, as he writhed his cock rubbed against Naruto’s leg, gaining friction to his weeping penis.

When Naruto grabbed his tail, he howled, his back arching as electric heat shot through his whole body. His ass rose and his tight pucker winked.

The boy’s tongue hung out of his mouth, and his whole body trembled. “Sensitive tail, check!” he started stroking the furry appendage and Konohamaru moaned wildly.

“Ah ah ahh Naruto-sama ah ah ah.” he couldn’t take it, he had no idea the jutsu would make him so sensitive. One good pinch to his nipple and stroke to his tail and he came undone.

Konohamaru came, shooting long ropes of cum that splattered Naruto’s clothed lap. Poor boy was drooling it felt so good, and it wasn’t over.

Naruto had Konohamaru suck on his fingers. The cute kitty licked and sucked and got those fingers nice and wet.

A wet finger circles his tight pucker. The younger male groaned and pushed back, seeking penetration. Naruto teased him a bit before letting his finger sink all the way in. Kono-kitten arched his back, the stimulus making his whole body tremble and his toes curl.

Naruto rocked his finger in and out, loving the mewls and purrs he gained from the boy. A second finger soon joined the first and his insides really got stirred up.

Konohamaru wiggled, loving getting his hole played with. His cock was weeping like mad, and his smooth stomach kept rubbing against Naruto’s tent.

Oh yes, the blonde’s massive dick was hard and Konohamaru could feel it every time he wiggled. It was hot, the clothed tip scratching his underbelly, earning more purrs from him.

The neko lost control again, and he came hard blowing his load all over his lap. “Tsk tsk tsk, Konohamaru you made quite the sloppy technique.” he placed a seal on him keeping him trapped in that form. “I’ll show you, and train you proper.”

Naruto took his tail and brought the furry tip to his twitching pucker. He pushed it in, and Konohamaru howled in pleasure, his inner walls squeezing the furry appendage making his body shake in pleasure.

Inch by inch, the furry tail wiggling all the way. “Ahhh!”

“Now to show you how this jutsu really works. Sexy Kitsune Jutsu!” poof! Naruto stood in all his naked glory fox ears on his head, 9 fox tails flowing behind him. His massive dick slapped his stomach, and the boy moaned. “Leave that tail inside, it’ll train both your ass and tail at once.”

Using 4 of his tails, he had them grab Konohamaru’s ankles and wrists and hauled him into the air. Konohamaru was face to face with Naruto’s cock. His penis had such a powerful aroma it had the neko drooling, and his cock twitching back to life. “As you are now if I fucked you, you would break. But since you’ve been such a good kitty cat I can reward you with some man milk.” as he spoke he wagged his dick.

Konohamaru followed each wag as if hypnotized. To make matters worse his other hand was rubbing his ears. Loud purrs rumbled from his chest.

Naruto’s other five tails whipped out and began tickling the boy’s body. One flicked along his taint and tickled his balls, the second caressed his penis, the tip flicking back and forth around his shaft. The third and fourth teased his nipples, the soft fur going round and round. And the fifth danced along his back.

Showing off his power and control, he had the tails binding his ankles stretch so they could tickle the boy’s feet. To make things worse the ones around his wrists coiled around his arms till they could tickle his exposed pits.

Konohamaru saw stars, every erogenous zone he had was being stimulated. Naruto’s hands were even rubbing his cute kitty ears. Then he began to move, fucking his purring mouth, his big balls smacking against his chin.

Every chance he took to breathe a wave of Naruto’s musk filled his senses. It became too much and he came all over the floor.

The moans and purrs helped pull Naruto over the edge. He came flooding his mouth with semen. The man milk rolled around his tongue before swallowing it.

More and more semen, he was getting drunk on the male’s cum.

He passed out, a purring noise coming from his body.

-x-

A few weeks later Konohamaru could be seen riding human Naruto’s cock. His furry tail stroking his erect dick, as he bounced up and down, Naruto’s hands toying with his nipples.

If he wanted Naruto to go sexy fox jutsu he had to ride him without cumming for 9 hours. He was coming along way, but he was such a horny kitten.

End


End file.
